


Project Non Nocere

by keeperoforden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice, Kryptonite, One Shot, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Supergirl 5x07, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: Post 5x07. Lena traps Kara in the fortress leaving with Myriad.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 56
Kudos: 275





	Project Non Nocere

**Author's Note:**

> Made a one shot cuz i aint ok after 5x07.

Lena knew she had to work fast.

It would be easy for Supergirl to break out of the ice in the Fortress of Solitude despite having trapped her with kryptonite. A painful farewell gift. Kara could soak it in while she finally got to experience the pain of betrayal.

It took her less than an hour to get Non Nocere and Myriad properly synced and only another fifteen minutes to deploy via satellite worldwide.

Nothing seemed to happen.

But that was much the point.

Little did the world realize- everything changed.

Crime was eliminated overnight. Global conflicts came to a halt. Hate among individuals was a thing of the forgotten past.

Lena basked it the peace she had created.

Supergirl hadn't even tried to stop her. Not that she would have succeeded. Still, Lena remained on guard for the inevitable confrontation between them.

After a few days Supergirl was close to being obsolete. She didn't have acts of violence to deal with anymore.

But an unforeseen incident proved that the girl of steel was still needed. An electrical fire occurred at an apartment building where eight people lost their lives. Fire fighters were unable to rescue those who perished and people finally put stock into wondering where Supergirl might be.

As much as Lena hated to admit, they were right. Kara would have been able to save them. And maybe she might prove similarly useful in such disasters.

Alex never showed up at her lab to arrest her so she feigned ignorance, stating that the last time she saw Kara was returning from the fortress and not since. To the DEO Supergirl was officially missing.

On the third day after launching Project Non Nocere. Lena teleported back to the Fortress of solitude hoping to find clues to Kara's possible current location.

It only took her less than a second. Her mind reeling in disbelief.

Kara was right where Lena left her.

Sitting on the ground motionless in the prison of ice Lena trapped her in. There was no signs of struggle or escape attempt. In fact on closer inspection there was no real sign of life either.

"Kara?"

Lena immediately deactivated the fortress' defense protocol, releasing Kara. Her body slumped to ground.

"Get up Kara, I did it. I fixed everyone."

The unresponsive form angered Lena. She rolled the heap form with her boot from its side. But from the flat of her back still there was no response from Kara.

Her angry green eyes traveled over the traitor's body. Only then Lena realized she wasn't just unresponsive- she wasn't even breathing.

Anger gave way to a confusion that sprung.

Kara was-

She...Kara. 

Lena's breathing became urgent as as knelt down besides Supergirl who was as cold to touch as the ice they were in. Lena tapped her cheek trying to rouse the alien.

"Kara wake up."

Her tapping became vigorous and harder.

"No more lies Kara."

Until Lena stuck Kara's face with all the effort she could.

"Kara!" Lena shrilled.

But still nothing.

Confusion now made way for fear that flooded her soul. She swallowed.

"No."

Lena pressed her fingers at Kara's neck trying to find a pulse. On finding none she folded forward pressing her head against Kara's chest but was no sign of life to be found there either. Just a cavernous quiet.

She raised herself, her breathing ragged. A hole in her heart began forming. And tears began falling.

Kara was dead.

She killed Kara.

She did this. Kara didn't make her a villain. She tried to stop her. She didn't listen.

She chose it all on her own.

Non Nocere had failed. It didn't stop her from hurting people.

  
\----

  
Kara hadn't tried to escape Lena's prison.

She had hurt Lena and Lena hurt her back. And took Myriad, a part of her family's shameful legacy, to use it on the people of earth, even after she almost gave life to stop it. To allow free will to remain despite the ill some people did.

Trapped in ice and low intensity kryptonite, Kara realized she was about to fail as a one of earth's protecters but more over she failed catastrophically as a friend.

Kara hadn't tried to escape Lena's prison. She accepted her sentence. Guilt consumed her. 

Lena's scream echoed in her heart. She had killed her brother because of her. Because Lena thought she needed protecting. Lena murdered for her. She crossed the Rubicon of blood for her.

If that was the case, _what kind of hero was she?_

Kara hadn't tried to escape Lena's prison and let the sear of the kryptonite radiation saturate her cells with an agonizing slowness.

Until she couldn't stand.

Until she couldn't stay conscious.

Until she let go of life itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yall. Wtf is season five. There was not enough fics read to have had prepared me for 5x07.
> 
> I am shooketh to my core. 
> 
> We need some group therapy.


End file.
